A Closeness
by astral flower
Summary: With his health declining at a fast rate, Rick Grimes faces the hardest battle of all.
1. Part One

Author's Note: I was inspired to write this after the flash forward in the first episode of Season 8. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Thank you!

* * *

PART ONE

In the months that came after the end of the war, there was silence as life returned to a somewhat normal pace.

As the restoration of Alexandria, the Hilltop, the Kingdom and the Sanctuary was in motion, the lives of the survivors seemed to calm with each day that passed them by. The group grew almost overnight to triple the size of what they were used to, and with the death of Negan – the leader of the Sanctuary – it seemed that the men who protected him had now turned their attention onto Daryl. As Daryl became the leader of Sanctuary, he moved away from the quiet town of Alexandria and thrived in his role. Maggie relished in her new role at the Hilltop; finally finding her feet as leader and new mother. Carol and Ezekiel remained at the Kingdom, joining together to create a successful leadership as a team. Michonne and Rick remained the leaders of Alexandria, relishing in the calm and stillness of the quaint town.

Those who remained at the Sanctuary oversaw the ammunition and weapons for the entire group which spanned across the four communities. Those who remained at the Hilltop oversaw growing fresh fruit and vegetables and supplying them to the four communities. Those who remained at the Kingdom were trained professionally by those in charge. And those who remained at Alexandria had a place where they could build and grow their families or retire peacefully.

Rick would often say they worked together like the four chambers of a heart.

As Rick watched each community thrive and excel in the new world they created, he always wondered what the future held.

The world had changed somewhat over the months after the war. It was quiet and peaceful, something that seemed too good to be true most days. The war had ended just under a year ago, and Rick had spent a long time living in the past. The amazement and warmth he felt at defeating Negan was tainted with sadness at those they had lost along the way. But they had defeated him, and gotten rid of the violence they had to endure while he reigned over them.

It still seemed strange that it was over. That the day had come when Negan had met his match. That he had been gone for some time.

They had spent so much time living in fear of what Negan would do next that they had all forgotten how to live. They merely survived each day without breaking down in fear and uncertainty of what the future held, and whether they were fortunate enough to see another sunrise, another sunset, or witness the seasons change. Rick had spent a long time getting used to life without Negan, and without his world revolving around Negan's rules. The war had been long and tiresome, and just when he thought they weren't going to defeat him, they had. So, when Negan had been defeated, and Rick watched the stillness of the man's body upon the hard ground, he wondered if it had been true. Was it true that after all the months of suffering at Negan's hand, the hard months of hunger and dehydration, had come to this? The man was dead with a simple familiar arrow to the head. And yet Rick was still worried.

But he guessed that worry would never go away. And while it numbed after a while, it still grasped at his heart whenever he would wake from a deep slumber.

As he blinked tiredly, he allowed his vision to focus on the ceiling. He allowed the sounds of the room to come to him then: the ticking of the clock on his bedside table; Judith playing happily in her room; birds tweeting outside in the trees; chattering between neighbours outside the window. He slowly sat himself up, and albeit slow and cautious, his entire body screamed in protest his movements. There hadn't been a time in which he couldn't remember his body not being in pain, it just seemed that he had always been. But he had been fit, healthy and strong once.

Michonne had been the first to notice a difference. The way he would complain of stomach pain, despite not eating too much or too little. He would vomit up what he would've eaten, and stare into the bloody liquid with confusion and panic. And the pain would wash over him in waves, only increasing and becoming more frequent as time passed by. He thought it was just a bug, something that would relieve itself in time, but Michonne knew it wasn't that simple.

Doctor Carson's words would forever be burned into their mind. The one thing neither of them expected it to be.

Cancer.

Without the correct treatment, a death sentence.

Rick had been in shock on the drive back to Alexandria. The vehicle had been silent as soon as they bid goodbye to Maggie and the rest of the Hilltop. Rick had always believed he had a future, and it seemed that it wasn't meant to be. The future he and Michonne had planned together was just that; a plan. He would leave his family sooner than he had hoped or anticipated for, and that hurt more than anything.

But he had to think positively, or as positively as he could. The pain was becoming more unbearable with each passing day and he knew that it would only be a matter of a few weeks before he would have to say his ultimate goodbye. He didn't want to, but he had to prepare for the worst outcome. And it was only a matter of resting as much as possible before the day came where he would meet his maker.

He slipped out of bed, feeling the coolness of the floor on his bare soles. He smiled as he saw his slippers in place for him, the cane resting on the bedside table, the pain medication he could take to take the edge off. He pulled his dressing gown on which seemed to now swallow his entire body.

As he opened the bedroom door quietly, he shuffled out of the bedroom he shared with Michonne. He listened as pots and pans were put away, and he ambled carefully downstairs. He held tightly onto the bannister, careful of his footing and his balance. The one thing that he seemed to have acquired over the last couple months was a cane, which he found difficult to remember to use. It was only when Michonne would throw him a glance that he would retrieve it from the pantry where he would hide it in hopes of his family forgetting that it was now a familiar accessory.

As the floorboard creaked under his feet, Michonne appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "What are you doing out of bed? You heard what Dr Carson said about getting as much rest."

"I can't spend the rest of my days in bed, Mich," he whispered, his voice hoarse and pained. "I've never been one to follow rules."

A soft smile flashed across Michonne's face. "Ain't that the truth," she whispered, a hint of sadness tainting her voice. "Come on then, let me help."

She closed the gap between them, and she placed his arm through hers, and steadily guided him downstairs. As her hand grazed against the soft skin of his forearm, her heart jolted with love for him. She had watched him love another woman, in the shape of his wife, and through time, she had slowly developed feelings for him which soon turned into burning love. The main foundation of their relationship was friendship, and with time on their side, the respect grew into love.

To see Rick so ill, to have his life hanging by a thread, was an awful thing to witness. The war had been won, and he had his world pulled out from under his feet once more. The uncertainty of a future was something he always spoke about, and one thing he was sure of, he was going to create a future not only for him but for his family and friends. The future generations relied on the decisions they made now more than ever.

"You okay, dad?" Carl's voice chimed in as he entered the room. Worry flashed across the young man's face as he carefully observed the weaker stature of his father.

"All good, Carl," he said weakly. As he reached the armchair, he shuffled over to it with the help of Michonne. He released a groan of pain as he sat on the cushioned chair, and squeezed Michonne's hand affectionately. She moved closer to him and placed a gentle kiss against his forehead, and moved back into the kitchen where she continued to make breakfast.

The smell of bacon and eggs cooking filled his senses, and he closed his eyes for a moment. He thought of how life used to be. Saturday's were for family breakfast that consisted of Lori, Carl and himself. Lori would be cooking breakfast when he would come down from a lie in, with Carl eagerly waiting for his homemade pancakes, as Lori would be cooking him and her bacon and eggs. The scent of coffee would filter out into the kitchen and he would relish in the peacefulness and calmness that the day would bring.

And now, the tradition had been brought into the new house. The town of Alexandria protected them from the dead, and they were finally able to live peacefully without the worry of the dead creeping out of the darkness and tearing apart everything they had built. Each house built within Alexandria had a family living inside; and part of the project they wanted to instil the traditions lost due to the new world. But he wasn't going to let the new world beat them, and destroy even more. He wanted to ensure that the families who now lived within Alexandria Safe Zone were all able to live peacefully and bring those family traditions to life. For him, their tradition of family brunch on an early Saturday afternoon was important.

He was going to miss that.

A light tap on the shoulder brought him back to reality. Michonne smiled adoringly down at him. "Breakfast's ready," she whispered. "Do you want it here?"

Rick glanced over at the dining table, all set and ready. He thought about the pain he was in, and even though it was a few steps, it would be too painful to sit there for a period of time no matter how long or short it would be. It seemed like Michonne understood the pained expression on his face and nodded.

"We'll have breakfast here," Michonne smiled. "Special occasion and all that."

She moved away from him and called for Judith. The young girl bounded down the stairs, and Rick watched as her eyes lit up as she saw him. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him carefully. He placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek, and cheekily grinned up at her. She had her father's eyes and smirk, something that he often struggled with knowing, but she was everything he knew Shane would want in a daughter. Smart, affectionate, and happy.

Carl returned to his side, and placed a tray upon his lap and a stool beneath his feet for extra support. Judith sat happily with a tray on her lap. She was talking about the book she was reading, excitedly telling Rick about the new adventures she had just read about. Rick listened to her, appreciating her enthusiastic and animated voice.

Michonne and Carl came over with plates full of food. Michonne laid a plate upon Rick's tray, and Carl placed a plate upon Judith's tray, before both took a seat on the available chairs.

"This is nice," Michonne said, smiling towards Judith as she beamed happily at her, filling egg into her mouth. She glanced over at Rick for a moment, noticing that he hadn't made a move on his food.

Carl offered her a smile as he ate, grateful for the food. As the three dug into their food, savouring every bite, Rick closed his eyes once more as pain radiated throughout his body. Michonne and Carl glanced at each other before redirecting their gazes respectfully towards Rick and Judith. Judith was busily eating, her mind elsewhere.

As the food was finished up and plates were cleared, Michonne felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. She understood that Rick found it difficult to eat, and the small amount of food she had given him was still untouched. She stood and with Carl's help took the plates away.

As Carl set upon washing the pots, Michonne moved over towards Rick. Judith hopped happily over towards Carl. She laid a hand gently upon his arm, and watched as he opened his eyes slowly and took a moment to focus on her.

"Hey," she whispered. "You in pain?"

Rick knew he couldn't lie to Michonne. She could tell when he was lying and when he was telling the truth, and there was no way he could get away with avoiding the awful and painful truth. He nodded after a moment.

Michonne looked at him sadly. "What would you like me to do? Shall I get Doctor Carson?"

"It's fine," he whispered. "There'll be other people who will need it."

"Not more than you right now, Rick," Michonne reassured. "No one wants to see you in this much pain. No one deserves to be in this much pain."

"I'll see him later," Rick whispered. "I want to spend today with my family."

After a moment, Michonne nodded. "You've got to tell me when to get him, okay?"

Rick reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. "Always, Mich."

As a knock at the door sounded, and Michonne excitedly moved towards it, Rick slowly moved to look out of the window that looked out at the porch. Maggie was stood there, hair slightly longer with a baby in a blanket.

It was only when Michonne glanced at Rick as he sat back and closed his eyes once more that she realised what was happening. The reason why he was out of bed, the refusal of medicine, the determination of his words.

He was saying goodbye.


	2. Part Two

PART TWO  
-MAGGIE-

Maggie Rhee was a special person in Rick's life.

When the darkness descended upon his life the moment his son was shot in a freak accident in the middle of the woods, Maggie had been his guiding light. She had ventured out in the dying light of day to bring his wife to their son's bedside, and that was something he could never thank her enough for. She had seen the sheer hopelessness in his eyes and had known what to do, and that was to bring the boys mother to them. And it was in that moment he truly understood that there were good people in the world.

He saw the darker side to life; with crime being the answer for so many. And when the world ended, and he was catapulted into such a harsh reality and a stark contrast to what he was used to, he was met by _things_ once living trying to rip him apart. But Maggie had remained by his side through everything. And they had faced things unimaginable together: the loss of Hershel; the loss of Lori; the loss of Beth; the loss of Glenn. But her unwavering willpower in a world full of loss spoke volumes when the world was deafly silent.

And there was something about Maggie that he liked; something that he had wished he would be able to witness in his daughter one day: the ability to see through the blurred lines of someone's actions. She always saw the good in people, and that was her biggest strength.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maggie asked when they both took a seat. He lifted his gaze to her and offered a small smile. "And don't think that smile is going to make me forgive you sooner."

His smile widened then, and she let out a small chuckle. Her attention was averted to her baby as he became restless, but with a few kisses to his small delicate forehead, he settled back to sleep.

"You're a natural," Rick commented softly.

"He's a good baby," Maggie commented playfully. "He sleeps through the night, he's quiet, he enjoys snuggles, and the best thing, he looks just like his daddy."

"May I?" Rick asked to which Maggie nodded, and she stood from her seated position and placed her son into his arms. She watched as Rick stared at her child for a moment before he closed his eyes and wiped the tears away. "Have you got a name for him?"

"Not yet," Maggie answered, returning to her seat. "There's a few that we liked but… they don't seem to fit him, if that makes sense."

"It took Lori and I six weeks after Carl was born to agree on a name," Rick explained. "It might take time but it's something that lasts forever. It has to be right."

Maggie nodded slowly. "I was thinking about naming him after Glenn. And then I wanted to honour my father. But… I'm not ready for that reminder, not just yet."

Rick understood completely. The new world was a harsh one, and a simple death was not simple anymore. A simple death was painful; it was full of anguish at the known conclusion of the deceased turning. They had seen it time and time again. They became dangerous as soon as their breathing stopped, and life seeped from them. And it was in those quiet moments between death and undead that were important. It was a limited amount of time to say their goodbyes before the person reanimated and having to deal with the danger they now faced. Everyone deserved a peaceful death, and they always wanted to respect the person's wishes.

Except there were deaths that were unimaginable; where a loved one had been taken away from them in a cruel manner by people who had allowed the darkness to claim them.

In the old world, death was simple. The person died, and those left behind would mourn them, but it would become easier with time. But now, the world was full of constant reminders and painful memories. Names were associated with the deaths they faced, and the deaths were associated with the overwhelming guilt.

"Whatever you decide to call this little miracle, it will be perfect," Rick reassured her, and she smiled in a way that told him she was grateful for his reassurance. As Rick returned his attention on the young baby in his arms, he was unaware of the emotions washing over Maggie as she watched him talk adoringly to her child.

The world was full of pain now, and hope would begin to dwindle if it wasn't for the people in your life who made each day bearable. The tense silence was filled with laughter; the fear was replaced with calmness; and the hopelessness replaced with strength. Every single day was a struggle that it was easy to forget about the mortality. Death was everywhere that it was sometimes hard to remember that they were still living and coping and dealing with things not eradicated by the outbreak.

Diminishing health, pain in joints, health issues, to name a few.

And though they were pushed into the shadows to make way for the almighty threat to human existence, it was still very much a supporting act that would get you when you least expected it.

A sob emitted from Maggie at the obvious decline in Rick's health, which caused him to look up at her with sad eyes.

"It's so unfair," Maggie sobbed. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't be crying."

"It's okay," Rick reassured. "Crying is healthy."

Maggie wiped her tears away though more just continued to fall. "I wish I could make this better for you. I wish I could make you better," Maggie whispered. "I thought you were joking when you told me, but you wouldn't joke about something as serious as this."

Rick allowed her to ramble, knowing that it was something people needed to do to wrap their head around the fact that his presence in their lives would be missing. It was something that he was able to deal with alone; keeping his diagnosis hidden from his loved ones. To wrap his head around the fact that he was dying was hard at first, but it was his loved ones that he was most worried about telling.

"Just when everything was getting better," Maggie cried. "It's not fair, Rick."

"I know," Rick whispered. "But I'm leaving this world knowing my family can protect themselves against the dead, and that you are all strong and capable of living as normal a life as you all can. That for me… is the best gift. And this little one… he gives me hope that one day everyone can have the future they deserve."

Maggie's lip trembled at his words. "Are you scared?"

"Terrified," Rick spoke honestly. "But I can't show it. I'm trying to keep a brave face knowing that I need to be there for my family in the time I have left. But knowing that I'm leaving them is the hardest battle I've ever had to face."

"When I lost Glenn, I thought… that the world was punishing me," Maggie whispered. "I had lost my father, my sister and now my husband? It wasn't fair. But then I had to realise, and it took time, that every person I lost was a lesson. And I had to endure the pain and heartache to know that they made me who I am, and I had to make them proud. And you have made us the people we are today, Rick."

Rick nodded, acknowledging her words. Life wasn't about who faced worse things but rather who was there to hold you up when your knees gave away and life seemed too unbearable to cope with. When he had lost Lori, it was bittersweet. He had a new baby to think of as he coped with the death of his spouse, much like the situation Maggie had found herself in.

"We're very similar, you and I," Maggie commented, as if reading his mind.

"Will you promise me something?" Rick asked, and Maggie furrowed her brow but nodded. "I want you to allow yourself to heal. It'll be hard, but I can promise you, it's worth everything."

Maggie was hesitant for a moment before she nodded. "I promise."

The baby became restless, and startled Rick with his sudden cry.

"He's hungry," Maggie reassured Rick. "It's okay."

As Maggie lifted her son from Rick's protective arms, she placed a kiss upon Rick's cheek. "Thank you for being a great leader but most of all, thank you for being a wonderful friend to us all."

It was then that she noticed Rick falter in a way she had never seen before. The realisation hitting him like a freight train.

Maggie moved to the door cradling her child in her arms. "Hershel Glenn Rhee."

A wide tearful smile formed on Rick's face and he nodded in agreement.

"And he's going to grow up knowing that he had an uncle called Rick who did everything for us to allow us to live in the peace that we live in now," Maggie whispered. "And I'm going to tell him that you are the reason he's able to have a future where he doesn't have to fear what's over the wall. So, I thank you, Rick. For not giving up on us when the world was against you."


End file.
